The Moment
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Lily and Theo come to JKP after a fierce battle. They play a game, but have a special moment.


Note: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai or whatever!

Summary: xPRJFx It was only one moment. Just a moment. But it was so special!

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" the three rangers called, becoming the Jungle Fury rangers.

"Ha ha!" the newest monster of Dai Shi's creation, Falconor, laughed. "Silly suits won't help you!"

Falconor morphed out of the Rinshi form he was in and into his true form. He carried a long staff which was most likely his weapon.

"Alright, guys," Casey, Red Tiger Ranger, said, "let's get this bird back in its cage!"

Theo, Blue Jaguar Ranger, jumped up and called on his Jungle Fan, then coming down, slashing Falconor, causing him to fly back.

"That will surely not stop me, foolish ranger!"

"Then try this!" Lily, Yellow Cheetah Ranger, said from behind, hitting the Rinshi Beast with her Jungle Mace.

"And now try this on for size!" Casey jumped up and combined both Shark Sabers together and slashed it across Falconor.

"Rinshi!" Falconor called on the henchmen.

The Rinshi appeared and began to fight the rangers. Lily jumped up and kicked some in the face. Theo swiped his legs to cause the Rinshi to fall. Casey just hacked away with his Shark Sabers, trying to get to Falconor.

"There's too many of them!" Lily shrieked, getting tossed side to side by the Rinshi.

"Then why don't we step it up a little?" Theo said slyly.

"Gotcha!" Casey and Lily exclaimed in unison.

"Jungle Master Mode!" the three of them cried, becoming the Red, Yellow and Blue Jungle Master Rangers.

With this, they defeated the Rinshi quite quickly. And soon, only Falconor was left.

"Hey!" the bird cried out. "That's not fair! I guess I'll just do this!"

Falconor suddenly grew to epic proportions.

"Time for some Zord Power!" Casey said enthusiastically.

The three called on their animal spirits and combined them to form the Jungle Pride Megazord.

Falconor cackled. "That won't stop me!" He raised his staff and hit the Megazord, causing it to fall back.

Falconor laughed, and flew into the air with his wings.

"I call on the spirit of the bat!"

The Bat Zord came and attached itself to the Megazord.

"Jungle Pride with Bat Power!" the three friends and rangers called.

X.X.X

Meanwhile, Camille watched the battle intensify. She desperately hoped that Flit wouldn't--

Camille burped and Flit popped out of her mouth.

"It seems the Rangers have called on the Bat Zord to even the odds with Falconor! What a battle!"

Camille flicked her tongue out and swallowed Flit. "I hate him,"

X.X.X

The Rangers flew up and began their spin attack. It slashed Falconor numerous times, and he was destroyed.

"That shows him!" Casey laughed.

X.X.X

Back at JKP, the de-morphed rangers sat upstairs in the loft. Fran appeared.

"You guys win another battle?" she asked.

"Yup!" Casey said proudly.

"Well, Red Ranger, swallow your pride 'cause you got the kitchen duty," Lily said.

"See ya!" Casey and Fran disappeared downstairs.

Theo stood. "Want to play some basketball?" he asked.

Lily nodded and smiled. "Love to," she said brightly. "But I'm gonna beat you so bad!"

Lily stole the ball from Theo as soon as the game began. Theo blocked Lily, but Lily jumped anyway. She hit Theo while jumping, causing both the Rangers to fall.

Lily fell on top of Theo, and the impact of the fall jerked her head forward into Theo's face, and their lips met. Both Theo and Lily wanted to do it again, the kissing, but denied it.

"That was an accident," Lily said embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I know," Theo said sadly. "Uh, I got kitchen duty too!" he lied.

"Yeah, and I have to check the loft for, uh, my book!" Lily lied back.

The two walked separate ways.

I wish she liked me back so we could be together, Theo thought as he disappeared downstairs.

I wish he liked me back so we could be together, Lily thought as she sat at the table.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Theo thought glumly.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Lily thought sadly.

The End

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
